Suite Life On Deck:Lots Of Love
by ctin939
Summary: Zack and Cody like Bailey they decide to let her pick,she decides than Woody and Addison hook up along with Miss T N Mr M and some other pairings...read more to find out,the story will make you crave for the next update i guarantee it:
1. Conclusions Lead 2 Feelings

Cody stood upon the sky deck, gazing out at the vast ocean surrounding him. His thoughts running in a million directions, but they all revolved around one person, Bailey He knew it was a decision he had to make soon, but he was afraid of the consequences. If she said no, then it would all be over, his heart would be broken, and their friendship would be ruined. He couldn't bear to let that happen. Although, if she said yes, then he would finally have the girl of his dreams. It would make him the happiest man alive. He was broken out of his thoughts by Zack running up to him.

"What's up Codester?" He noticed that his brother had a serious expression on his face. Zack normally only saw Cody like this when he was concentrating really hard on a homework problem.

"I'm trying to think of a way for bailey to get to like more than a friend," Cody said, just loud enough for Zack to here. He was one of the few people that Cody had told about his feelings for Bailey.

"Maybe if you were more like me you wouldn't have to try," Zack said putting his arm around Cody. "I mean, what girl can resist someone as awesome as me?"

Cody couldn't' deny that his brother had better luck with the ladies then him. Zack was always more popular and seemed to be confident no matter who he was talking to while Cody was just the nerd that could barely remember how to talk when he was near a girl he liked.

"Well at least you're not interested in her, after all she had too much baggage for you."

"I don't know," Zack said, "I think I might be starting to like her, she's smoking after all, and really nice and smart and pretty awesome."

Cody interrupted, "wa wha what?no I don't think you do!"

Zack knew he was positive,"yes I'm sure about,of all the girls I've meet and been with I've never lov...liked someone as much as I like her".

Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing from Zack. He knew Zack was a womanizer, but he never thought he'd go after Bailey like that. Even so, he wondered if this would be what Bailey wanted. Bailey hadn't seemed to show any romantic intrest in him, so it might be hopeless for him to go after her anyway. He loved Bailey, but it wasn't just an attraction to her. He truly wanted what was best for her. If she would be happier with Zack, then he wanted them to be together, no matter how much it hurt him.

He also didn't want this to hurt his friendship with Zack. After all, they were twins. "How about we let Bailey choose then, we don't try to influence her but just let her pick."

Zack smiled at his brother's suggestion "Yeah I agree." He opens his arms for a brotherly hug. Both of them knew that they could keep their word to each other when it was something important to the other, or in this case, both of them.

After they hugged Cody said, "We have to promise not to let her come between us if she picks ok?"

"Don't worry were twins we can't be separated even if we try to get rid of each other," Zack said with a laugh.

Cody knew his brother could always tell a joke and make people laugh even in serious situations like this."You're right about that".

"So we're cool then?" Zack asked, wanting to make sure his friendship with his brother was secure before he tried doing anything with Bailey.

"Yeah,"Cody said.

…

Later that day Zack had been called to see Miss Tutwiler.

He walked in and saw Bailey waiting with her, and wondered what she was doing there. He checked his watch and saw that he wasn't late, and it was after class so she had no reason to be there.

"Hey baby," he said to Bailey.

"Why'd you call me that?" She shyly asked.

"Didn't you like it?" he said innocently with a smile.

The comment made Bailey blush as read as their teacher's hair. She softly let out her trademark giggle while saying, "I think I might."

Miss Tutwiler wished she could have men flirt with her but actually mean it. "I'm still single..wait I mean here," she said. She tried to hide her outburst, but everyone on the ship knew of her lack of recent romantic relationships.

"Sorry Miss T," he said hoping not to have to hear a rant about one of her ex-boyfriends.

"That's fine, I'm used to being forgotten by guys when another girl comes into the room. Moving on from that though, you're problem wondering why I called you two here right?"

"I didn't do it!" the replied in unison

"No you guys aren't in trouble sillies," Miss T replied, "Well, Bailey isn't, but I can never be sure with Zack.

"Well, why are we here then?" Bailey asked.

Zack had a feeling he knew. Lately he had been slacking off even more than normal with his studies.

Miss T looked at Zack then said grimly, "Zack is very close to failing and dropping out of Seven Seas High."

Concern filled Bailey's body. Zack was one of her best friends, and she'd hate to see him have to leave, but she didn't know what that had to do with her being here. "Well why am I here?"

Miss T smiled, "Well I know you get along really well and Zack needs a tutor".

Bailey was super excited at spending time with Zack, but didn't want to come off to strong, "Yeah I want to help if it's ok with Zack?"

"I'd LOVE for you to help me...plus I'd get to see you more," he eagerly replied.

Bailey wondered if Zack held the same feeling for her that she had for him. He never seemed excited about studying, so there had to be another reason for him being so eager.

"Great, I know you're going to do a great job," she said while gathering her supplies for her date that night.

…

Later that night. (Zack's pov)

Man I can't wait for Bailey to come to my cabin tonight; I just wish Woody would stop talking so I could get ready for her. I had dazed off while Woody was taking to me.  
He was telling me that he had farted a song for a girl and she ran away. He thought she liked it so much it had given her tears of joy, though I doubted that was the case.

He told me he could really get a lot girls with that, though I don't think that's the best way to get them...so I just nodded, I wasn't trying to ignore him but I couldn't stop thinking of Bailey.

"Sorry, but I need to leave."

"Why I wasn't finished?" he protested.

"I really need to go later,"..I couldn't think of an excuse so I just left before he could convince me to stay

"Okay, see you later," he said though the door as I ran to my cabin. I did feel sorry for him, but I didn't want to ruin my chance to impress Bailey.

Once I got back, I began cleaning everything. I throw the trash away filling about three bags, put my clothes away, and even found twenty bucks scattered around the room. I should've done this more often. To top it off, I even took the wrapping off my textbooks and put them on my desk, right as there was a knock at the door. 30 minutes later There was a knock on my door.

In my excitement, I nearly tripped running to the door to open it

"Hey Bailey you look amazing," I greeted her

"Thank you but I'm wearing the same thing I was wearing in class".

"That doesn't change how beautiful you are," I said sweetly, causing her to blush again.

"What subject do you wanna start on?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I'd love to study you. If you let me," I said with a grin, which rendered her speechless.

"Well I don't know since you're not failing with that subject," she finally managed to say while trying to keep calm.

Back to third person

The two of them started after that and had so much fun together, Zack nearly forgetting that he was actually studying and the hours flew by. When they finally looked at the clock, they saw it was already 12:30 am. Zack couldn't believe that that much time had passed, "I could take you back if you want."

"If we get caught then we'll get into more trouble."

"Why don't you just stay here then?" Zack offered, not wanting her to get in trouble and wouldn't object to spending more time with her."

"I'll have to leave by 5 or 6 though."

"I'll set my alarm then," Zack said walking up to his bed. "you can take my bed if you want; I'll just take the floor."

A mighty boom of thunder echoed through the ship, causing Bailey's heart to nearly stop. "You okay?" he asked.

"Well, ever since the tornado incident of 2002, I've been terrified of storms," Bailey confessed.

"We could both sleep in my bed if that would make you feel better."

Bailey smiled. "Okay, thanks Zack."

They got into his bed. She was still scared of the storm, but once Zack gently wrapped his arm around her, she found herself drifting to sleep, ignoring the pounding rain and vicious water outside.

…

Around five the next morning, London was having trouble sleeping so decided to ask Bailey if she had any ideas to help her sleep. However, after not getting any response she noticed that Bailey wasn't even in the room. This wasn't like Bailey, so she was worred so pulled out her phone.

"Cody, Bailey isn't here!" she yelled.

"London, what are you talking about?" Cody said even though he was still half-asleep.

"Well, I needed to see if she had any farm remedies to help me sleep, but she isn't here, so I'm afraid that a team of ninja penguins might have kidnapped her."

"Okay, I'll get Zack and Marcus and go look for her," Cody said as he got out of bed and went out to the hallway to find his friends.

After getting Marcus, they went to Zack's room (Marcus and Zack aren't roommates here.

"Hey baileys missing we got to find her," Marcus said as he entered Zack's room, with Cody following, but once they saw the person in Zack's bed they both stopped in their tracks

"Bailey!your not in danger?" Cody asked

"No I'm perfectly safe with Zack," she said with a smile

They were wondering what she was talking about because they didn't see Zack in the bed behind her until he rose from his slumber. "What's going on?" the older twin groggily asked.

Marcus laughed and said, "We thought Bailey went missing only to find her in your bed...what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Nothing," the two of them responded in unison.

"Come on, you can tell me, did you do the dirty?" he asked with a smirk.

Both of them were shocked at what he had suggested they had done. "No you pervert!" Zack exclaimed.

Bailey quickly added, "I was studying with Zack and I was scared of the storm and Zack said I could stay with him. We didn't do anything more!"

"Yeah and why is it your guys business?" Zack asked

"Well it isn't but," Cody said softly before turning and running out of the room.

"WOW what's his problem?" Marcus asked, and Zack was sure he knew the reason.


	2. Confessions n Interruptions

A/N: Please review and when I review I'll add more chapters up because I already wrote 4 chapters and will continue writing with your reviews,suggestions,and corrections etc.  
Please review even if you don't like the story cause I want to know what the readers think and ways to better myself as a writer in general.  
But please review and tell me way you think: )  
If you review all of my chapters then just tell me to do the same for your stories, its the least I could do, if you take the time to review mine : )

R&R ; )

Zack runs after Cody, wanting to talk to him to try to got him to understand. Zack knew that his brother said it was ok to let her pick, but he must have gotten really hurt to walk in with Bailey in his brother's bed.

Are you and Zack dating, Marcus asked smiling with a playful curiosity.

Well no but I like him, but can you promise me you wont tell, Bailey replied blushing, as she started to laugh at the fact that it looked pretty oblivious since she slept in his bed and when they fell asleep Zack gave her a small gap in his small bed, giving her her personal space but cuddled next to him later in the night.

I don't think I won't have cause he likes you too, Marcus explained to a now smiling Bailey.

Really, he does, Bailey managed to say after a rush of excitement filled her body at the thought of Zack having feelings for her, Well what wrong with Cody, she asked remembering Cody's sudden show of disappointment.

Well it looks like he likes you to and he just saw you in Zack's bed, Marcus explained as if he was playing Cupid today.

Ahh man, I only like him as a friend, I got to talk to him later probably after class, cause he's a great friend and all but I don't have feelings for him, Bailey explained to Marcus who looked at his watch after she finished.  
Cool class starts in half n hour, I'll see you there, Marcus announced to her as he left the cabin.

Yeah, Bailey called out from the cabin as she got up to get back to her cabin to get ready for school.

In the classroom

Psshhh Cody we need to talk, Zack whispered rather loudly while Miss Tutweiler gave a lecture on history.

I don't wanna talk right now, Cody quickly whispered back, not even turning his head to his brother.

K we'll talk later then bro, Zack answered not noticing that Cody was still angry cause that's the way he always responded when Zack bothered him during class.

I'll talk to him later too, Bailey whispered to Zack giving him a reassuring smile.

After class at the Smoothie Bar, Eazy Squeeze

Bailey walked over to where Cody was sipping his smoothie.

Cody do you like me, Bailey asked deciding that coming out straight forward would be the best approach.

Yeah I do, well I did but I know you like Zack and Zack likes you, and I'm ok with it because me and Zack told each other how we both felt about you and we agreed to let you decide and we wouldn't let it come between us, Cody explain then taking a breath that turn into a happy but hurting sigh.

Zack likes me, Bailey asked him even though she heard the same from Marcus, to be completely sure.

He told me he's never liked a girl like he likes you and that's a lot coming from Zack, he really cares about you and I'm happy for you guys, Cody smiled knowing that not getting Bailey wasn't the end of the world.

I'm sorry Cody but, She began but was cut off.

It's ok I'm not sad, He told her but deep down it hurt.

But your a great friend and I don't want this to damage our friendship, she finished noticing that he was still disappointed.

Thanks you to, and I'm not sad or anything knowing how happy you two are, Cody truthfully answered.

Thanks Cody now I gotta go find him, Bailey smiled then gave him a quick hug.

Meanwhile in Miss Tutweiler's classroom

See I told you that Bailey tutoring Zack would help, Miss Tutweiler gloated at her self acclaimed success to Mr. Mosbey.

"Yes the hooligan is improving, BUT he still has a way to go and I never doubted him cause he's very capable but needs the right push," Mr. Mosbey answered as he straightened his suit jacket.

Yeah he won't drop out at this rate, She replied showing him one of his test.

"Well than let's hope it can be done, Mr. Mosbey said not knowing what else to say.

Well yeah same here, Miss Tutweiler answered as a awkward silence dropped on to them.

Well are you free for dinner, Mr. Mosbey asked with a smile, gathering up his courage.

Yes I'll go get ready, practically screamed in excitement as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

K I'll pick you up at 7, Mr. Mosbey smiled obviously happy with her reaction.

Miss Tutweiler then ran out of the room in excitement to go get ready.

Outside Cody's cabin

Cody it's me Bailey, Bailey called out knocking on the door.

"Cody s not here Bailey was sup?"

I'm looking for Zack and I've look all over the ship, Bailey explained to her curly hair friend.

Did you check his cabin, Woody asked pointing to the cabin door behind her.

No I thought he'd be around the ship, Bailey smiled at the fact that she had gotten worried and he was in his cabin the whole time.

"I thought you were smart hah just kidding...hey wanna hear my new song?"

"You play an instrument, Bailey asked him with interest.

"No," Woody answered the now confused Bailey.

"Well than do you sing," Bailey asked now not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"Singing I guess but not out of my mouth," he laughed pointing to his butt.

"I gotta go, Bailey quickly stated at the grinning Woody and ran, or just turned around to door on the other side of the hall and knocked.

Zack answered the door and as soon as he saw who it is he grinned as if he had won the lotto.

"Hey Beautiful," Zack smiled making Bailey smile.

"I talked to Cody" She answered remembering why she came.

"Same here, you wanna come in," He asked moving to the side holding the door for her.

She came in and sat on his bed, remembering herself sleeping there with him.

"Bailey I have to tell you something." Zack said as he sat next to her looking at her straight into her eyes.

What, was all she could answer as she turned a deep shade of red.

"I really like you I care about you...I've never felt this way about a girl before...I can't put it into words..." Zack admitted with sincerity and love.

He waited for a answer until he was surprised by the girl from Kettlecorn's lips.  
She kissed him and it took him a few seconds until he regained control of his shocked paralyzed body and returned the kiss with a deep compassion and care and they were making out like a honeymoon couple until Woody and Allison came running into the room.

Whoa, Woody blurted in shock.

Ahhh, Addison blurted smiling making the sound that you hear on TV during a romantic scene.

Bailey and Zack were embarrassed that the first time they kissed, they were interrupted by two people that everyone thought should be going out.  
"Hey guys whats up, Bailey and Zack asked together as a couple, both getting redder by the second.

I'm writing this as a thank you to all my reviewer/readers and a request from anyone who reads this(even if you don't have an account,I still wanna know your opinion) so please R&R

To review even if you hated it, loved it, or didn't agree with something, because I want to know and I need to know, I construct my stories from the reviews(opinions of people ) and mix with my ideas to make a better story, thats appealing to the readers Thank you to tiger002 for the advice and everything you've helped me with as a writer : )  
And to anyone who has read this Thanks : ) 


	3. Yeah the RESTERAUNT

They had been interrupted by the two and now at an awkward silence, filled with embarrassment and happiness and nervousness all at the same moment.

'See we should be like that, ' Alison said to Woody, whom immediately turn red as they ketch up he drank with his fries, and Addison turning as red as the cherry candy she ate before going on her sugar high.

"Really," Woody asked in amazement, because he only heard words like that from her when he was day dreaming during class or just anytime in general since he was to shy to tell her.

Now Zack and Bailey were laughing at their two friends, mostly laughing at Woody's face because he left his jaw hanging from his face as if were about to fall off in shock.

"YES, " Alison stated with emphasis in her voice and shyness ," I've listened to your music before and hadn't ran away from you yet, right," she stated awkwardly hitting him lightly in the arms in a last moment move in their tense conversation right now.

"Alison, will you go out with me?" Woody happily asked Alison, gathering up the courage to ask her what he's wanted to for what seemed like forever for him.

"Yeah!" she said jumping into Woody's arms hugging him tightly, which made Zack and Bailey laugh since she was practically squeezing the air right out of him and as Woody's rather large arms looked like logs compared to Addison's branches.

They turned around to Bailey and Zack, as soon as Zack wrapped his arm around her, both of them smiling at their two friends.

"We're happy for you guys," Zack and Bailey Told the new couple in perfect unison, the way married couples did after being together for more than half of there life, and for Zack and Bailey it hadn't even been a year.

"We should double date at the new restaurant" Alison added, hopping in excitement as Woody's eyes lite up and Bailey smiled looking at Zack to see if he was interested, which he responded with a grin.

"Yeah the RESTERAUNT!" agreed Woody, clearly interested in the food, as the room silenced before they heard a grumble come from a now shyly smiling Woody.

"Sounds fun," Zack said, barely holding back his laugh before all four of them burst into laughter.

"Yeah we should totally do that some time," Bailey agreed, trying not to think what could go wrong, like Addison being high on sugar and Woody eating all the food there completely cleaning them out, but she shook off the thought telling herself not to worry and Zack must have been able to tell what she was thinking cause he shot her a reassuring smile.

"K we'll see you guys later," Woody and Alison said as they departed, big hand in little hand.

Bailey stared into Zack's eyes then asked "Do you think Cody's gonna be fine," worrying him since he looked pretty sad.

'Yeah I knew he wasn't fully into you, it was sorta a twin telepathy thing you know," Zack finished letting out a small laugh at his choice of words.

"What do you mean?" Bailey was sorta confused, she had thought that sorta thing was a myth, but then again she wasn't a twin.

"He doesn't like like you, he just likes you for your looks," Zack said knowing from the "twin telepathy" there was something holding Cody back from it but he couldn't exactly tell what

"Then why do you like me," Bailey asked it wasn't just something like telepathy due to the way she had felt with him earlier.

Zack smile "I like you more than any other girl I've ever met,before I was with you my wish would be to be your tear drop,born in your eyes,live on your cheeks,die on your lips."

As soon as he finish she jumped on him, sitting on his hips as they met each other with a caring stare but with an animal instinct in them, they passionately kissed each other for a minute before they both let their tongues drift into each others mouth exploring the inside, they showed no shows of ending their session but it was interrupted by a series of knocks at the door.

Zack went to get the door, while Bailey tried to fix her hair to have it so it wouldn't look so obvious that her and Zack were already making out or they'd think Bailey had bad bed hair and why she was in Zack's cabin.

It was Marcus, "Hey everyones on the Sky Deck cause there some new students and we're all going to see em," he announced as he adjusted his collar.

"K cool, I"ll ask Bailey if she wants to come," Zack said as he was met by a confused look on his friend's face.

He continued to shut the door until Marcus stopped him. "We gotta go get her, like at her cabin,or is she sleeping here again," He asked eying him with a smirk and a eyebrow raised.

Bailey walked up laughing "Maybe," with a smile spread across her face as she had a slight tint of red across her face.

A/N : Please R&R it means a lot and I re uploaded this chapter after I edited it on 7/28/10

so this is almost a new chapter in itself.


	4. What Happened in the Cabin?

"K let's go," Marcus said trying to get out of the awkward silence

They left the cabin and on there way there they starting talking.

"I can't wait to see if the new sutdent are girls,hot girls!" Marcus said.

Zack leaned over and asked him,"I thought you liked London?"

"Yeah,well I did but she never liked me,she only sees me as a friend no matter how hard I try." Marcus told him with some disapointment and excitement due to now freely hitting on other girls.

"Oh I see," Zack nodded in agreement.  
Not wanting to talk about it with Marcus if he didn't want to talk around Bailey.

Addison and Woody ran up to looked like he ran a like due to his sweat and Addison looking like Woody had bought her more candy.

"GUYS!" Woody struggled to say,obiviously tried from the running.

"Whats up Woody?" Marcus answered

Woody was still catching his breath.  
So Bailey asked Addison,"What's wrong did something happen".

"No but the new students aren't coming for at least another month," Addison the three confused.  
"Well tell us exactly what happened". Bailey said calmly.

"I woke up at around 5:30,I wasn't tired but I usuall never wake up that early so I tried doing nothing to go to sleep but I got bored than had to do something so I jogged when I was finished it was 6:32 and I couldn't find the way back to the cabin because there was a mist so I just sat where I was the mist cleared up then I ran back to my cabin to try to fall back asleep but noticed that I was all hype up from running so I felt thristy so I drunk like ten bottles of water then I had to...

"Not that!" the confused trio yelled.

"Hey she's trying to help!" Woody said sticking up for his girlfriend.

"Sorry" they said,"we just want to know what happened".

The helicopter left last night but when it arrived to LA to pick up all of the new students a huge storm rolled in three days early and all of the students were required to stay home for a month until next time we can get to the closest port that's most convientient to them which is probly LA or New York,one to two months is the wait time for them." Addison explained.

"They are so lucky no school for a whole month!" Zack complained.

"Nah the worst part is that London's dad sent them tutors so they wouldn't fall behind due to this happening," Woody informed them with I reasonible answer,usually all his answers to everything were related with food.

"Oh that must really suck". Marcus added "I had a tutor when I was still Lil Lil,it was really boring to be inna classroom with no one to talk to and you had to pay attention , I feel bad for them because it kinda got thrown on them."

"Sucks for them haha," Zack teased

Bailey gave him the stop it that's mean look.

Woody,Addison and Marcus laughed at the couple.

They decided to go get a drink at the eazy sqeezy."I'll go get Cody" Woody told them.

"Well meet you guys there we forgot something in the cabin," Zack and Bailey added.

In Codys and Woodys cabin

"Hey Cody you here?" Woody called out

"Yeah I'm in here," he called back.

Cody came from the bathroom brushing his hair

"Hey do you wanna go to get some smoothies,were all going to meet up for some drinks," Woody asked.

"I thought we were gonna greet the new students," Cody added,because he hadent been there for Woodys and Addisons explanation.

"Oh there not coming the helicopter got stuck in LA after a storm rolled in 3 days early and they agreed that they would postpone they're arriveal in 1-2 months so sent them tutors to keep them from falling behind,and I think there parents are happy they'll be staying home awhile longer." Woody explained

"Oh well did you guys at least find out who the new students were?" Cody asked curiously.

"Nah Mr mosbey didn't say," woody answered.

"Ok let's go meet everyone," Cody replied

They left there cabin on there way to meet everyone

Meanwhile in Baileys cabin

Zack looked to Bailey wondering what she wanted to go to the cabin for.

"Whats up baby?" he asked her.

Bailey thought about it then said,"I want to tell our friends were like boyfriend/girlfriend but I don't know how we should."

Zack thought about it then suggested,"well just say,that were boyfriend/girlfriend."

"OK," Bailey smiled knowing that Zack wanted to show that he'd only do that for her.

Bailey moved closer to Zack they were standing pretty close than Zack broke the silence,"As much as I'd like to make out with you, I think we should get going," he smiled as he kissed her on the lips for severval seconds before separating.

Bailey just smiled ,"Yeah we can continue layer haha."

They left out of the cabin hand in hand to go meet up with there friends.

At the smoothies bar

"What's taking them so long," London complained.

"We just got here"Marcus said to the impatient girl,who would have got a flirtly reply last week but Marcus felt that he had wasted his time with her.

London was sorta shocked by the answer she was happy that he had gotten over her but sad on how he acted with a cold shoulder towards her,"Ok your right I guess."

Only 4 people in total knew that London wasn't a total airhead,but was very smart but didn't feel like trying so she surpised them with knowledge once inna while when she felt like it but the only four people were Maddie,the twins and one of her new best friends, Bailey.  
She had stopped talking to her rich friends because they like her for her money not who she really was.

Marcus noticed Londons face and said,"Hey I'm sorry London I didn't mean to be make you sad it's just that Ive been thinking alot right now."

"It's ok I know,"London replied with a smile.

"Hey look there's woody and Cody!" Addison said as she sipped her drink.

"hey guys," woody cried out to them

As they got over to them Cody asked,"where's Zack and Bailey?"

"They said they'd meet us here." London informed him."look there right there!"

"Whoa," Woody said as he and the rest of the group of the friends saw Zack and Bailey hand in hand."What happened in the cabin," woody joked but was met with Zacks don't go there or your dead eyes.

"Just kidding hahaha...," Woody corrected.

Bailey stepped forward,"Zack and I have something to tell you guys."

"Yeah me and Bailey are boyfriend/girlfriend now...," Zack told them nervous on how they would react but,didn't really care he wanted to be with Bailey no matter what and she was thinking the same.

A/n: please review and tell ne what you think and more chapters soon Ive finished the next chapter and I upload right after I upload this one so check it out 


	5. I Miss You

"I'm really happy for you guys," Cody smiled. He was over Bailey and was truly happy for them. Yet he was still in shock by Zack being commited to one girl.

"Don't forget the double date," Addison remindingly smiled.

"Yeah don't forget, cause I really want to go to that restauruant," Woody excitingly added, knowing he would go to the restaurnaunt even if there was no date.

They group stared at Woody for a couple seconds then burst into laughter.

"Im glad you two are together now cause Bailey stays in your cabin alot so I could get more closet space," London seriously suggested.

"London do you have proof I was in there?" Bailey asked, not wanting everyone to get the wrong idea.

"Yeah London she was studying on...," Zack joking said but was interrupted by London,"never mind," she wanting to hear more.  
She laughed,"Well I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks London," Zack and Bailey laughed.

"Yeah me too," Marcus kindly added,"soo what do you guys wanna order?"

They told him what they wanted and they hung talked till around 9:30."It's getting late I guess we should get going," Marcus told them.

Marcus and Cody left first and Woody walked Addison to her and Bailey were left alone on the sky deck.

Zack pulled Bailey closer by the waist from gave her trademark laugh.

"Zack you know I still have to help you raise your grade right?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah I know," he sighed,"let's start right after school so we can finish faster."

"Am I that boring?" she laughed

"No whenever I'm with you it's an adventure, we could be just sitting there and I'd have fun because I'm with you," he replied as he kissed her cheek.

"AHH Zack," she blushed Turing around hugging him,"you are really romantic even if you don't seem like it,you know,"

"I have my moments," he grinned Turing a tint of red.

Miss Tutweiler had heard students on the sky deck si she went to go send them back to there cabins and give them detention,but she overheard Zack and Baileys conversation,"ahhhh how sweet". She then decided to leave them be and quietly walked away.

She left them there in each others arms,not even knowing that she had heard.

Next dat at school

Miss Tutweiler was looking over the test scores of the last test the class took,"Addison b-, Bailey a+, London c- at least she's not failing anymore, Woody c+, Cody a+, Marcus b, Zack...a-...,"she thought as she looked over for any mistakes,"wow he did it I always knew he was as capable as Cody but never thought he would have anything to motavate him to do so."

She looked at the couple sitting across from one another,she noticed Zack writing something on a piece of paper then make it into a ball,it looked like he was aiming for Bailey but overthrow it and it hit Woody.

"I miss you ;) 3," he read to himself.

"Ahh thanks Zack I miss you too," Woody said out loud,and rather loud.

Miss Tutweiler started laughing at the two as Zack argued that wasn't for Woody,"I accedently threw it at you now give me the paper back!" he demanded.

"Was it for Bailey cause I've never seen you write or text hearts and smiley faces before," Woody teased now the whole class was laughing including Zack and Bailey.

The rest of class was a normal day and nothing worthwhile was happening

Later that day,late afternoon

Cody was doing some homework with Woody and Marcus,London and Addison were looking at a fashion magazine,Zack and Bailey were looking out onto the ocean talking as they saw a tipton helicopter fly overhead as it landed on the heli pad.

"That's strange I didnt order anything," she said as the rest of her friends were shocked that London hadn't shopped and was fine with it.

"Let's go check it out,I'm bored," Woody suggested.

"Yeah let's go, I could use a break," Marcus agreed.

They all headed out to the heli pad to check out was going on when they got there they saw two people getting out of the Zack and Cody they looked familar from a distance but as they got closer they noticed the two faces were...Maddie and Nia!

A/n:please tell me what you think watch out for the next chapter which I'm finisheing up.  



	6. Long Time No See

Everyone was shock to see them,"hey everyone long time no see." Maddie said before hugging everyone.  
[she already came to visit before in my storys timeline]

Nia walked up to Zack, Cody and London,"I've missed you guys sooo much!" she said as she hugged them.

Bailey, Marcus, Woody and Addison walked up to Nia to introduced themselves.

"Hey I'm Woody," Woody said with a goofy smile.

"The stinky one?" Nia asked smelling the air around her.

"They told you," Woody laughed

They shook hands then Addison came up and said,"Hey I'm Addison,Woodys girlfriend."

Nia asked,"The hyper one?"

"What?" Addison responded looking at the rest of the group.

"Hey I'm Marcus little," Marcus introduced himself smiling.

"Hey wernt you Lil Lil?" Nia asked not beliving that the person in front of her was the musician she listined to when she was younger.

"Yeah thats...was me," Marcus answered surpised that someone reconized him without him telling him that he was Lil Lil.

Bailey walked up to Mia,"Hi I'm Bailey Picket,"

Nia laughed,"You mean Bailey Martin,"

Bailey blushed and Zack laughed along with the rest of the group

"Let's go get something to eat!" woody suggested,this time everyone agreeing cause they also were hungry.

After they ate they went to the easy squeezy

The group of friends talked until it was late and time for caught up and told stories new and were having such a good time that if Cody hadn't looked at his watch they would have talked until morning.

"Hey we should get going it's getting late," Cody announced pointing at his watch.

"see you guys later," Woody and Addison said as they walked off.

"Maddie and Nia you guys are gonna stay with me and Bailey," London informed Nia and Maddie with her happy grin.

"Ahhhh Its ok I'll stay with Zack," Bailey said smileing at Zack,who nodded and smiled his approval.

"What if someone catches you," Maddie said sarcasticly knowing Zack already had that covered.

"Don't worry I have my ways," he laughed

"Ways of getting caught," Nia jokingly answered.

Zack gave her the I really care about this girl don't ruin it the girls laughed cause they knew what the look ment.

"K well see you guys later," Maddie told them.

"Bye," Nia and London said at the same time.

"See yah guys," Zack and Bailey called out to to thir friends.

Meanwhile in the girls cabin

"Her and Zack are perfect for each other!" maddie said when they locked the cabin door.

"Yeah I'm surpised that he isn't flirting with other girls too," Nia agreed.

"I wonder what they're doing," London talked about everything from gossip to boys to clothes...

Meanwhile in the hallway outside Addisons cabin

"Hey Woody do you care about me?" Addison asked Woody.

"Yes you and me are the only thing in the world that I want to last for me,oh yeah and the Mexican food network." he said as he put his arms around her waist.

In Codys cabin

"Hey Cody," Marcus said as he walked in.

"What's up Marcus?" Cody said looking over to him.

"Hey are you okay that Zack and Bailey are offical now?"

"Yeah I'm happy for them and I ve been over Bailey since we saw her in zacks bed,well actully I kinda stopped liking her less and less when I first found out Zack liked her, he really cares about but I liked her because of her looks and that was it," Cody explained to him

"Oh ok," Marcus nodded his head.

"Yeah...so do you still like London?" Cody asked

"No I don't think so,I mean I did everything I couldve done to tell her that I like her and to get her to like me,but I know she doesn't feel the same way,so yeah I don't like her like that anymore," he explained to Cody.

"Sorry man," was all he could say as patted Marcus on the back.

"I'm fine man don't worry," he laughed

Meanwhile at the smoothies bar

Zack looked at Bailey,she looked like something was bothering her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked as he hugged her by the waist.

"Yeah but I want to talk," she replied turning around

"What's up," he said pulling up a chair for her and they both sat down.

"I think my cousin might be coming to school with us..." she trailed off

Zack obivously didn't get it,"Oh that's great!"

Bailey looked at him as if he was being sarcastic but she noticed he was serious,"No when we were little we hated each other,we would always fight and were the same age,but I'm worried that she'd still be mad.

Zack laughed which sorta shocked Bailey,who thought he was making fun of her.

"Why would someone hate you!" he truthfuly protested,"and it was a long time ago,I useta hate one of my cousins when I use little because she would always tell on me but now where fine," Bailey started to feel better as Zack wrapped his arms around her,"and if anyone really hates you,then just remember," he paused looking into baileys eyes,they were now standing up and she hugged on to him as he spoke, she she looked up," that I love you." 


	7. I LOVE YOU 2

The next day at school

"Class were gonna be docking in japan next week," Miss Tutweiler screamed excitedly.

"Wow the worlds best sushi," Woody added waking up from his sleep at the thought of all you can eat raw fish.

"Maybe we could do our double date there," Addison said as she looked over to Bailey

"Yeah we should it'd be fun," Bailey agreed

After class on the skydeck

"Zack what do you think I should buy Addison when we go to japan," Woody asked as he sipped on his smoothies.(yes it supposed to be plural haha).

"Maybe a necklace or something," he suggested,"what's it for?"

"Just a gift cause I wanna tell her I love her," woody smiled,"do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think you should do what you think is the best way to go," Zack said not wanting to decide on something that important to Woody.

"Well have you told Bailey,do you love her," woody asked

"Yeah I told her yesterday," Zack said,"I don't know if she feels the same cause we didn't talk after that,we just went back to my cabin,and went to sleep...," Zack trailed off

"Dude she's in love with you too," woody said," she just couldn't say it yet,you guys haven't been going out that long too,she probably was inna a happy shock."

"Never heard that word," Zack said,"you think she does,cause she means everything to me and I dated alotta girls but I never cared this much about someone as I do her, and I never thought that Id have a guy to guy conversation with you on relationships."

"Why wouldn't you," woody asked

"Cause I never thought that you'd get a...never mind," Zack said as he went to go find Cody," see yah later."

"See yah," woody called

Zack went to find Cody,he looked around for a little bit until he found Cody in his cabin.

"Hey codester can we talk," Zack asked,it wasn't normal for him to ask Cody for advice on girls.

"Yeah sure what ups," Cody said as he finished putting clothes into his drawer.

"Aah I told Bailey I loved her yesterday and I not sure if she feels the same way,she didn't say anything back,I talked about it and he told me that she did but what do you think cause I'm really confused and it's bothering me not knowing," Zack explained to his brother.

"Well firstly why are you asking me," Cody laughed ," just go talked to her I surprised you didn't think of that,so just go talk to her cause I'm gonna go check out girls with Marcus," Cody said as he button up his shirt.

"Thanks man I owe you one," Zack said as he grinned snapping his fingers pointing at Cody,"see yah I gotta go talk to Bailey," as he ran out of the cabin to find his girlfriend.

"No problem man see yah," Cody called out as he looked into the mirror fixing his hair.

Zack ran halfway to baileys cabin until he noticed that he was sweaty so he ran back to his cabin jumped into his shower than changed his clothes he sprayed some body spray," now to talk to Bailey," he said to himself as he left his cabin

He walked around looking for baby until he decided to check her cabin. she was walking down the hall

"Hey Zack I kinda need to talk to you," Bailey smiled.

"Yeah same here I was kinda looking for you," Zack's said,"so you wanna go first?"

"Yeah...I was thinking about what you said yesterday," she took a pause," and I feel the same way Zack,I love you."

Zack just quickly grabbed her closer by the waist and kissed her,"I love you too."

They made out passionately until they heard the door behind them across the hall.

"They why shouldn't I ," Woody yelled at Addison.

"Because I think you shouldn't,"she snapped back

"Well I tried to tell you how much I CARED about you,"he yelled,"I can't believe you!"

"Look I don't wanna see you get away!" she snapped back crying.

A/n:so whats going to happen with woody and Addison?review and read next chapter...I'm working on it and will finish it soon so tell me what you think and give me your opinion check out my other story to is a wizards of waverly place suite life crossover MSG me if you want me to check out your stories cause I wanna read a new story about Zack and Bailey or Zack and Alex if read most of them on the site : ) 


	8. A Overreaction

Later after Woody and Addison's argument

Cody pov  
"Man right now I feel like trash, I'm going to check out girls with Marcus, I shouldn't have gave up so easily, I know she loves Zack but...man Zack thinks I'm perfectly fine, well I am I happy for him but I'm sad that Bailey didn't pick me,I'm only going to end up even more depressed if I don't stop worrying about what happened with Bailey and get out there," I always liked to give myself a speech as I got ready but only when no one was there, I said my thoughts so I could get they off my mind or remember them.

I walked to the door and as I turned to open the door I suddenly bumped into a hard object

"You could've just told me how you felt," Zack said now mad that I felt like that and didn't want to tell him

"Ahhh Zack what are you doing here," I managed to stuttered out

"Why wouldn't tell me huh," Zack said as he tried to control his temper.

"Because I wasn't sure," I yelled back

"What are you talking about," Zack asked now thinking of what he said before he spoke.

"Because I felt depressed when you and Bailey started to go out and at first I thought I was jealous that you got Bailey, but I was really jealous of what you had with her, and I know now that I never liked her, but...do you understand Zack?" I did my best to explain

Yes I know how you feel as a former experience and as your older brother," he now laughed and the tension seem to disappear with us grinning,"you just need to meet more girls and stuff and don't worry about what just one girl thinks of you, because when shes worth it, it wont matter to her man," Zack told me

"Your right, I'm sorry...for you know," I trailed off to hug him

"Its all good dude," Zack laughed,

Back to third person.  
Cody went to meet up with Marcus and Zack went to talk to Woody and Bailey went to go talk to Addison.

With Zack and Woody

"I cant believe her," Woody steamed, Zack had never seen Woody this angry before.

"Well what happened," Zack said carefully picking out his words.

"I told her how I really felt, I told her I loved her," Woody began

"So how'd that go," Zack asked wondering how that had lead to the argument he and Bailey had witnessed, which was completely unusual for them two.

"Well we kissed after that and it was normal we were talking then she showed me pictures of her cousin than she told me more about her than I was trying to be nice so I said,"oh yeah I'd love her," so I wouldn't make her mad or something than she took it the wrong way and said,"you just said you love me,do you go around saying that you'd love anything, so that's how it started," Woody finished with a depressed sigh hanging in the air trapped by the atmosphere, until Zack broke the silence.

"WOW," Zack said,"Is she on her thingy again?"

"Dude how would I know if she was on her period," Woody said as Zack gave him the what the heck look.

"I meant maybe she didn't take her pill for her sugar rushes and with all the candy you get her,"but even though I still think you should go apologize." Zack smiled at his pervert friend, who got the wrong idea, but Zack had to admit that he wasn't at fault the way he worded it.

"Yeah I know I should,thanks for talking to me," Woody thanked him

"No prob Woody," Zack replied.

With Bailey and Addison

"Whats wrong Addison," Bailey asked sympatheticly.

"I just got mad at Woody for the dumbest reason," she cryed, her eyes getting watery, much to Bailey's dismay.

"Well don't," Bailey started before being interrupted, by a lighting flash of speed that usually made turtles look like The Flash.

"I made a stupid mistake," Addison cried some more, covering her hands into her face as Woody stood and watched in shock for a moment, due to him thinking it was all his fault.

"Well yeah but you just took it the wrong way I think woody will understand," Bailey comforted her, patting her shoulder looking over to Woody signaling him to come in.

"Thanks Bailey your a good friend," she said as she hugged Bailey,"I gonna go apologize to woody now."

"Yeah great," she smiled,"I'm glad that were friends to."

Woody finally cut in and said,"Addison I'm so sorry I was trying to make you happy but I didn't know that you...," he got cut off by Addison's lips smashing onto his with all the energy she kept bundled up from her last sugar high.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," she said as she took a breath.

"Okkkkk I don't know what's happening so I'm gonna leave," Bailey said but they weren't paying attention, as they had their make up kiss, not letting anything bother them as they enjoyed the moment.

"That was really weird," she said to herself. She saw Zack walking towards her,they hugged, Zack not letting go for a couple minutes as he held her tightly until she squeezed him back even tighter for him to let go, then she said with a smile,"Guess what?"

"Woody apologized to Addison and they made up," Zack teased in a mocking voice laughing, as he heard the noise their lips were making from outside the room.

"Wow what did you say to him," Bailey laughed at what she had just seen," They just started making out as soon as they saw each other."

"Its a long story," he laughed as they walked away hand in hand,laughing on what had just happened and how it had happened and explaining what had happened.

"So I think now a good time for us to," Zack said suggestively as his sly smirk appeared as the idea came into his mind.

a/n:so Cody wasn't all fine with it after all,next chapter Cody will fall for someone but you gotta read to find out...more to come very very soon! 


	9. Babies are like Christmas presents

a/n:please review and tell me what you think : )

Next Day

Before Class

"Hey babe did you find out when your cousin's coming to school with us," Zack asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah right when we dock in Los Angeles after Hawaii," Bailey replied staring into the never ending universe in which she always found herself getting lost in,"after Japan." she trailed off.

"So in like a month," he confirmed grinning knowing that she spaced out looking into his eyes.

He then moved in to kiss her lushish addictive strawberry colored lips as she snapped out of her daze,now beginning to close her eyes ready to enter her heaven and they were moving in to meet halfway,until Mr. Mosbey came running by,"Not the place,time for class!" as he snapped his fingers pointing at the classroom door.

They sighed then walked into class and took their seats.

"Glad all of you could make it," Miss Tutweiler said winking at Bailey.

Her and Zack were the last people to arrive and know she was blushing trying to hide her smile,as some people stared at the two of them.

"Today were learning about kids," Miss Tutweiler announced to the some blank,some excited,some confused class.

"So you have to listen to us talk all day now," London said looking around the room for approval of her idea,thinking that Miss Tutweiler meant her learning from them.

"No London...," she was cut off,"Cause if you did you would know why we fall asleep when you talk," London laughed.

"Today were learning about kids," Miss Tutweiler repeated ignoring London's comments,which she had gotten used to and didn't affect her by now.

"Oh I know all about kids,my mom taught me about them," Woody said with a hand in the air,leaning out of his desk.

"Oh would you like to tell us where babies are made," she smiled decided to let Woody answer due to the fact he was usually asleep or eating and rarely volunteered.

"Yeah sure," he smiled,"Babies are like Christmas presents,they get delivered to your mailbox by Santa ." he finished looking at Miss Tutweiler.

"No why would she tell you that," Miss Tutweiler asked as if it was a joke,"babies are a gift but why'd you phrase it like that," she laughed

"Cause," Woody began to explain,"The Santa deliverers the presents and drops them into the mailbox," Woody slowly finished,as the class went silent,when they understood what he had been saying.

"I meant,like raising kids Woody," Miss Tutweiler said breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh never mind I don't have a clue on how to do that," he quickly replied,not wanting to tell what his mom said to that after having to raise him and all of his brothers and sisters.

"Well each of you will be picking partners for this project next week,after we visit Japan," Miss Tutweiler jumped in excitement.

The bell rung after an hour of Miss Tutweiler's lectures on Japan ended.

"Zack I gotta go call my cousin k," she told him giving him a quick kiss on the lips,but even though it was quick it sent shocking sensations threw both of them.

"K I'll see you later," he said as he walked away smiling at her.

Zack left hang out with Cody and Marcus out at the smoothie bar.

"Hey whats up guys," Zack called out to the two as he walked over to them.

"Hey," was all Cody said as he sipped his smoothie.

"Nothing much just chillin," Marcus replied.

"Lets go to the gameroom," Marcus suggested.

The twins agreed and they left to the gameroom.

Meanwhile in Baileys cabin

Bailey POV

A/N: My OC, Jazmin, is portrayed by Nicole Anderson from the show Jonas,Nicole plays Macy in that show,just to give you an idea oh how my oc looks.

I dialed Jazmin's number into my phone,it had been a while since I talked to her since she moved to L.A.

"Hey Jazmin," I said in excitement.

"Oh my god, Bailey is that you,I haven't heard form you in forever," she screamed into the phone.

"Yeah I know,i cant wait for you to come to Seven Seas High,then we can catch up and I'll introduce you to everyone and my boyfriend," I screamed back,I couldn't wait for her to come on the ship with all of us its going to be so much fun.

"Boyfriend," Jazmin teased me,"Is he cute?"

"Yes but he's mine," I teased back,"but he has a twin," I told her slyly.

"Oh I cant wait," Jazmin finished laughing

I told her my plan and she agreed to it and now I just had to talk to London tomorrow.

We talk for what seemed like hours until we both had to go,I kept thinking that she'd be mad at me for stuff that happened like ages ago,but Zack was right it was silly,he told me that you can't hate your relatives even if you think or say you do,I kept thinking of everything that happened this week as I showered and got ready for bed.

A/N: I'm writing chapter 10 as of right now and its gonna be my longest chapter so far a lot of things are gonna happen,emotionally. I know I said Cody would be falling for someone on last chapter authors note,but I changed the storyline,I had finished this chapter awhile ago but decided to change the whole structure of it and what happens so I can put it in chapter 10 : )

I kind of took the marriage 101 episode and used the project idea but changed it.

originally I was planning on skipping straight to the Los Angeles part when Jazmin gets on board but I promise that you'll like the changes a whole lot better,and it'll go through the Japan and Hawaii parts of the story,so please review and tell me what you think : )


	10. We're Finally Alone

"Hey "London," Bailey called out to her roommate who was putting her make up. London and Bailey were now good friends but when Bailey first became London's roommate they had seemed to agree constantly, they both knew that they could rely on each other when they need help.

"London could you do me a favor," Bailey asked with a smile putting her arm around London.

"what is it," London cautiously asked turning to Bailey,"I can get my personal team anywhere there needed."

"what," Bailey laughed,"I'm not talking about you hit squad London." Bailey didn't really know if London actually has a hit team like she says she does, or if she says it as a joke, but she didn't really want to find out.

"Oh k," London giggled to pass it off as a joke," so what do you need." directing the conversation back to Bailey, cause her father had told her not to tell anyone of the hit team unless it was absolutely needed.

"Uhh I have a cousin that's coming to school with us," Bailey started,hoping London would understand and agree to help,"and shes coming when we dock in Los Angeles,so can you call one of your helicopters to take her to the boat before we dock in Hawaii,like right after we leave japan."

"Ok sure, I'll call them before we arrive in japan so they can get prepared," London agreed as Bailey squeezed her into a tight hug,London never acted like she had before she came onto the SS Tipton, she had became nicer, caring, and a good friend to everyone, only once inna while her old self's traits would come up but they weren't as frequent.

"But that wont be fun," London sighed she had a better plan but Bailey thought she had changed her mind about helping and being nice.

"Huh," Bailey hoped that London was joking, her smile had disappeared.

"Well Japan has a lot to offer," London said laughing, at the look on Bailey's face, sure London was a lot nicer now, but she still loved messing with people and having a laugh about it.

"Oh my God, London you know I hate when you do that," Bailey said as she dropped her shocked expression and started to laugh.

"Your like a sister to me, I'll always be here to help you out," London smiled,"Plus I cant wait to meet her."

"Ahh London," Bailey smiled, she was glad her and London shared a great friendship.

"Yeah shes really fun and pretty, and I know for a fact she likes to shop," Bailey began to explain to London.

"Yay shopping," London clapped at her favorite sport,"wait where do you shop in Kettlecorn?" she asked when she remember how Bailey had told her how small it was.

"No Jazmin isn't from Kettlecorn," Bailey explained,"She's from L.A."

"Well whats her connection to such a small town," London asked wondering how a big city girl had survived in such a small town.

"Her mom is my Aunt," Bailey began,"Her father is from Los Angeles and when he was on a business trip to Kettlepod, his car broke down in Kettlecorn, so that's when he met my Aunt and they ended up getting married and moving to Los Angeles."

"So my cousins have Asian cause her father's Asian," Bailey added.(Yes Nicole Anderson is half Asian so I decided to incorporate that into the story.

"Wow that should be inna movie," London commented smiling,"It'd be a good romance."

"I know huh," Bailey agreed laughing, giving London a quick hug.

"Oh yeah London just tell anyone cause I kinda want it to be a surprise," Bailey said as she let go of London

"Sure,"London replied smiling continuing to put on her make up.

At Maddie and Nia's new cabin

"Hey Maddie when do you think Zack really got over you," Nia asked as she sat on her bed

"When he met Bailey," Maddie laughed as she put down her book,"They're really cute together."

"I never thought he'd do good in school just for a girl," Maddie said with a smile.

"Have you noticed your uncle and our new teacher?" Maddie asked

"Yeah I'm glad Uncle Marion finally met someone that likes him."

"I think they're both glad someone likes them, judging from what everyone told us," Maddie laughed,"But they are really happy with each other."

"Yeah so are there any guys you've been eying," Nia giggled

"No not yet," Maddie smiled, Nia then got her excited hey I got an idea look.

"Well let's go check some out," Nia suggested raising her eyebrows then smiling.

"What are we waiting for," Maddie replied as they both got up,"The gym first," Nia screamed in excitement," and they ran out the door.

Meanwhile with Zack and Marcus

"Hey man what's up," Marcus asked as he opened the door to Zack, Marcus had been listing to music, he was writing some lyrics on the notepad on his desk.

"Nothing much I'm pretty bored," Zack replied taking a seat on the chair,"Who made this beat," referring to the beat that was still running,it sound very catchy like a song you'd hear on the radio

"I did, I wanna get another record deal after we graduate," Marcus smiled,"You like it?"

"Yeah it's great but we graduate in like 3 years," Zack laughed, he knew Marcus had what it takes to start off his music career again but as Marcus Little.

"Yeah I know but I wanna have alotta beats to work with," He smiled as he turned off his sound system.

"Where's Bailey,"Marcus laughed referring to the fact that Zack never really went anywhere without her.

"Don't know," Zack replied giving a small laugh at Marcus's tease.

"You wanna go get a smoothie," Marcus suggested,"I think Woody and Cody are there we can all decided what to do while we're there."

"K sure," as they both walked out of the cabin.

At the smoothie bar

"Do you want the strawberry-cherry, the blueberry-banana, or the mango fruity twist," the worker asked Woody who was being rather indecisive.

"I'll just take them all," Woody replied with the bartender looked at him like he was crazy,"Hey I want to try all of them."

The bartender handed him his drink,he began to sip one as Zack and Marcus walked up.

"Hey guys," Marcus greeted them seeing the two full smoothies on the counter next to Woody,"Hey thanks Woody," as he grabbed the two smoothies not knowing they were Woody's

"Hey...never mind," as Zack and Marcus both took sips out of there respective drinks.

Cody laughed at his large friend who was now ordering more to go.

"Hey Codester," Zack said to his brother who was leaning on the counter not saying much,"What's up?"

"Nothing much just thinking," Cody replied, Zack always knew when Cody was focused on something.

"Well are you gonna tell me," Zack asked, he wanted to help his little brother whenever he could, as he finally started to appreciate the things Cody would do for him, like doing his papers for school, helping him get out of trouble. Bailey was the main reason Zack he learned to appreciate things and now he payed attention to school cause he was thinking of his future, his family, and of Bailey.

"Not right now," Cody smiled at his brother looking out for him."Cause I'm not exactly sure what it is I'm thinking about."

Zack looked at his brother as if he was crazy,"Your thinking but don't know what your thinking about," Zack asked laughing,"Well I understand what you mean," Zack said relating to his little brother.

"Thanks Zack," Cody smiled,maybe everything would clearer sooner now.

Later they all went to Cody N Woody's cabin

"You guys wanna go to the gym," Zack suggested looking at them until he started laughing when he turned to Woody.

"What?" Woody snapped back at Zack,"Lets go,"

They all were surprised at Woody's reaction, he always joked around," Just joking guys,for real though," He laughed," I need to work the guns for Addison."

They laughed as they went to grab their working out clothes and met up there.

"Hey look Maddie and Nia are working out too," Marcus said as he ran over to them hitting on both of them.

The remanding three went to different work out equipment, Zack on a treadmill, Cody using a jump rope, and Woody on a exercise bike, they work for a whole hour before they left to find Marcus in the cabin.

"Hey guys whats up," Marcus asked

"Well we actually worked out," Woody said as he showed off his "guns".

They laughed at Woody until Marcus told them,"I went for smoothies with Nia and Maddie."

"Oh that's cool," they all said raising their eyebrows at him.

They then broke out laughing at a now blushing Marcus.

Later that night Zack went to Baileys cabin to spend some time with her cause he didn't talk to her all day, but he let Marcus come cause he wanted to see London,so he planned to probably leave Marcus there and maybe go for a walk or something with Bailey

Zack POV

"Ahh huh, your really over her," I joked noticing that Marcus looking nervous,"Why are you getting nervous?"

"And what happen to the whole Maddie, Nia smoothie thing?" I teased remember how he had blushed earlier.

"Ok I'm not really over her," Marcus admitted to me as we walked up to their cabin door,"I just went with them so London didn't think I was a freak or something, but it didn't matter cause she was the only girl I could think about the whole time."

"Just take a breath," I told him,"Don't worry."

I then knocked on the door and heard footsteps as the door opened and Bailey answered,"Hey Zack," as she hugged me, then she looked at a very tense Marcus,"Hey Marcus," she laughed.

"Hey London," I smiled

"Hey Zack, Hey Marcus," she called coming out from her closet and as soon as she did I noticed Marcus instantly calm down and he looked as confident as ever.

We walked in to the room and I took a seat on Bailey's bed as she was about to sit next to me, but I pulled her by the waist on to my lap, she let out her perfect laugh that made me smile whenever I heard it.

London looked at us then looked at Marcus, who was staring at her, most likely inna daydream, but was having at night,"Hey Marcus lets go do something," she suggested.

"K sure," Marcus smiled," How bout a movie."

"Sure as long as I get to pick," she laughed,"Cmon lets go before Zack starts acting all mushy mushy with Bailey."

I started to turn a little red and I got even redder when Bailey saw that I was blushing and gave me a passionate kiss on the cheek, I just smiled as we watched our two friends inna rush to leave, I was sorta surprised at how I'd blush with Bailey, most people couldn't make me do that, well Bailey isn't "most people" and she told me that she thinks its cute when I do.

"See yah guys," Marcus called out as he shut the door grinning from eye to eye.

"So...were finally alone and I didn't get to see you the whole day," I whispered into Bailey's ear as I nibbed on her earlobe softly then kissing the part of her neck right below it.

"I know...I missed you," she slowly breathed out.

I then lets my head travel closer to her lips leaving a trail of kisses behind. When I got to her lips I stopped moving my lips all over and place them firmly into her and held her tighter, I knew she liked it cause he let out a moan, then let my tongue run along the outline of her beautiful lushish lips before I slowly sucked on her bottom lip. She had gotten my signal and open her month letting are tongues meet in the middle, it was a war and we both didn't want to give in so we kept moving into and around each others lips until we both gasped for air, wishing that we didn't need it but only the pure joy of knowing that all we needed was each other.

We were out of breath and were just staring into each others eyes,"Her eyes light up my universe like the sun lights up the earth, I thought to myself as her eyes sparked as she gave me her beautiful smile.

I couldn't help but smile as we looked into each other eyes, whenever I was with her I would be happy as happy could be, by just looking at her.

There was a sudden bang on the door,"What is Marcus doing," I thought as me and Bailey had gotten up and were ready to open the door.

"Hey open up its Kirby," the large "Boat Cop" called out.

"Isn't he supposed to be doing his show right now," I asked her as we went to the door.

"Yeah I think, but maybe's," Bailey suggest to me to open the door,"He may be trying to warn us about something."

"What,"

I opened it to find Kirby with his "mini" Kirby doll in his hand with his Boat Cops camera crew behind them.

"Oh hey Zack, I was just patrolling for students out after curfew,but your already in your cabin," he smiled obviously not seeing Bailey,"I check on this side of the boat before curfew and the other side during."

"Ahh k," I did my best to not sound to obvious,"Bye Kirby, I gotta get some shut eye." as I shut the door.

"Night Zack," Kirby called out.

"Wow, that's really bad," Bailey grinned as she referred to Kirby not noticing and the fact that he only checked one side of the ship past curfew,"I wonder where London and Marcus are," Bailey looked at me laughing.

"Don't know maybe he and London hooked up," I suggested knowing why Marcus was so happy that London wanted to go do something with him.

London walked into the room with Marcus right after that moment,"Hey guys," Bailey smiled at them.

I immediately turned to see Marcus's face to get an idea of how it went down.

"We watched that new comedy that just came out," London answered..

I looked at Marcus again wondering why he couldn't suck up his pride and see a chick flick.

"K well we gotta go," I said as I gave Bailey a quick kiss.

"Later London," I called to her side of the small room.

"Later guys," London smiled

"Later London, later Bailey," Marcus smiled back, but it looked as if it was forced, as if something was bothering him.

"See yah," Bailey replied,I looked back at her and smiled, I winked at her and she started giggling.

On the way back to the cabin I keep think of Bailey smiling was the perfect way for me end my day as I thought about feeling her lips against mine again.

When me and Marcus were about to go to sleep, he sat at the edge of his bed while I took a seat on top of the desk in the cabin.

"Dude she likes Cody," Marcus said glumly staring at the ground.

At first I was trying to tell if he was joking, but truthfully I was just in shock at realizing that's what had bothered him in Bailey's and London's cabin while we were there,"Really," I asked not wanting to upset Marcus in the process and to confirm what I had heard.

"Yeah she told me right before I was going to tell her how I really felt then we didn't talk that much after that," Marcus said with a very sad unevenness in his voice, as if it were shaking to the gentle sway of the boat.

"Hey man its okay," I comforted him as I walked over and put a arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah I know I'm not sad or anything," He answered with a more steady flow to his voice than his previously answer,"I'm just confused on why I keep telling myself that I was over when deep down I knew I wasn't, I guess I just feel regretful that I didn't get a chance to tell, more so that I didn't wait this long to tell her and that I tried to forget about, even though I cared about her.

I had gotten up now sitting on my bed, thinking of what he had said, it was all true so I couldn't really do anything to help him.

He ended the silence when he went under his covers not saying a word, I decided that now wasn't the time to talk so I just did the same and turned the lamp next to me off.

Back to third person

The Next Day

"ZACK Zack," a familiar voice called out to the sleeping older twin, lightly shaking him.

"I'm tired and I don't wanna get up...for anything," He mumbled turning his head under his pillow.

"For anything," Bailey asked now with Zack knowing who it was but still not walking up.

Bailey then lowered her head next to Zack's head then whispered into his ear,"I have no clothes, were alone," she seductively began,"I locked the door and I really need it, I want you," she trailed off before giving Zack a slow heart melting kiss on his cheek.

"Ok I'm ready, I want it," he got up with a sudden rush of adrenaline and urgency.

"No you need to get dressed," Bailey laughed giving him her puppy dog face, that made him want to do anything.

"K but what for," Zack asked not so disappointed anymore, mostly thanks to Bailey's puppy dog face that practically put him in awe at her features.

"I told Cody and London to meet us somewhere,"

"Wait does Cody know...,"Zack asked before Bailey cut in and told him that the younger twin still had no clue on how London felt about him.

"Well wheres Marcus?" Zack asked looking over to his roommates bed as he finished changing, right in front of Bailey who seemed to be enjoying her view.

"With Nia," Bailey smiled telling Zack he was fine now.

"Ok let's go," Bailey said as she herded him out the door

They walked up to where the heli pad is and they soon saw London and Cody standing there waiting.

London wanted to tell Cody right then until she saw Zack and Bailey came up she knew why they were up here and she smiled at Bailey as she walked over.

They were scheduled to dock in Japan at noon so her and Bailey decided plan this out early so "the plan" could settle in before arriving in Japan.

Zack held Bailey's hand as a Tipton Helicopter flew over and lowered onto the landing pad, London saw them and wish that Cody knew how she felt so they could do the same.

But as the very pretty girl stepped out of the aircraft she wished that she had had her heart broke into a million pieces, Cody was inna daze not taking his eyes off Jazmin, Zack had noticed his brother staring then noticed London with a tear running down the side of her face as she quickly wiped it away.

Jazmin ran up to Bailey embracing her inna hug then turning to the other three,"Hey I'm Jazmin,"

Zack smiled and introduced himself and London forced a smile then looked over at Cody who was still inna trance.

"Wow," Cody finally blurted out after staring for a minute, much to London's dismay.

Jazmin blush and smiled at Cody which he also did and at that moment London Tipton felt like she had nothing a feeling the heiress had never felt before.

A/N:thanks for reading this has been my longest chapter so far,please read and tell me what you think,make sure you check out what will happen between Cody London and Jazmin in the next chapter that will be update very soon : )

check out my other stories and tell me what you think also thanks : )


	11. You Can Let Go Of My Hand

A/n: sorry for the long wait I couldn't pick between the two plots I had drafted for this chapter, please R&R, check out my other stories and R&R , just remember guys I love my reviews ; )

London stood there not saying a word then she noticed Zack looking over to her motioning to her with his hand that they're going as the taking off helicopter made it impossible to talk and be heard as the sound was loud enough to make a deaf person hear it.

She slowly walked over to them as she saw Jazmin and Bailey catching up, telling stories already at the smoothie bar with amazing speed, she wanted so bad that she could just run to Cody arms like she did every tine she was feeling down as he comforted her, endless times since they got on the as tipton and even when they still lives in the Tipton hotel in Boston.

She turned to her right and saw Zack take a seat with Bailey and Jazmin as he gave her a comforting smile, she then knew that Marcus had told her but she didn't know if he had told Cody.

She gave him a smile back then began to go find Marcus before she bumped into Cody how was walking at the same pace as her, not wanting to just leave her there.

"Sorry," was all she could mutter, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him after what had happened when Jazmin arrived at the helipad, she wasn't mad at Jazmin, she was just mad at the situation, the way Cody had looked at her and the way her heart felt when he did as if it broke in two, one part staying with Cody holding on, even through heart break and the other half hopelessly staying in her as she couped with not having her heart broken.

He just smiled and told her it was ok, not noticing how sad she looked and started walking over to the rest of the group at the smoothie bar.

London then walked away looking towards the ground as if her answer was waiting on the floor, among the clicking and clacking of the passengers walking on the deck.

Zack saw her and looked over at Cody, who didn't notice how London was feeling as he walked over with a smile on his face looking at Jazmin.

"Hey I'm Cody," Cody smiled introducing himself, doing his best not to begin blushing as he layed eyes on her.

"Hi I'm Jazmin," she smiled back, trying not to look at the embarrassing look her cousin was giving her as her and her boyfriend were both laughing.

"So would you care to take a tour of the ship," Cody asked, trying to leave Zack and Bailey once he saw them laughing at the two.

"Yeah sure," she smiled, also wanting to get anyway from the two, as they both quickly walked away in the other direction.

With Zack and Bailey

"Hey Cody seems to like Jazmin huh," Bailey giggled, as she sat on Zack's lap, leaning her head on his chest gazing up into his eyes.

"Yeah," Zack slowly began, smiling, he was happy for his brother but he felt that he should talk to London first.

"What's wrong," Bailey asked as a look of concern for Zack filled her caring face as she felt the uneasiness of his voice.

"Well Marcus told me that yesterday while London and him were watching the movie he was about to tell her how he really felt about her but she then confessed that she has feelings for Cody," Zack began to explain to his girlfriend as she keep quiet waiting for him to finish,"Then I noticed how sad she looked when Cody first looked at Jazmin and I think he should talk to her first so he doesn't damage there friendship."

"Your right," Bailey sighed at herself for not noticing how London felt or cared to ask.

"We should go talk to her later," Bailey smiled, as she kissed Zack on the cheek, loving that Zack wanted the best for his brother.

Bailey was one of the few people that knew that Zack had a soft, caring side that he showed to his loved ones.

Meanwhile with Miss Tutweiler and Mr. Mosbey

"Hey Emma do you have a class right now," Mr. Mosbey asked in a flirty, shy way.

"No it's the weekend," Miss Tutweiler smiled giving Mr. Mosbey a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes I know it's the weekend," Mr. Mosbey smirked, winking, making Miss Tutweiler notice what he was suggesting.

They ran to the empty classroom as soon as their feet could carry them, once they got there Mr. Mosbey open the door and ran in with her then catapulting his lips on to her's.

They then went from passionate romantic kissing to the more aggressive, deeper, more intimate ways of a french kiss.

"Oh Emma," Mr. Mosbey grunted between his gasps for air.

"Marion," Miss Tutweiler moaned as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

Meanwhile with Cody and Jazmin

"So this is our classroom," Cody smiled at Jazmin after walking her around the most important parts of the ship.

He opened the door for her and she walked in taking note of everything in the classroom before her eyes laying on the two adults all over each other not even notice them in the room. She was rather speechless as she looked over to a just as shocked Cody for an answer.

"That's our teacher," after he took a moment trying to figure out what was happening and to recover from his shock, as he grabbed Jazmin by the hand, making them both blush, as they walked out of the room.

He quickly shut the door then turned to Jazmin, they both broke out into laughter as they couldn't believe what they had saw and were definitely could tell the others.

"Thanks for showing me around Cody, I had a lot of fun," Jazmin smiled as it grew silent between the two in the empty hall, their faces still red as the downing sun in the backdrop outside.

"No problem, and I had fun to," he replied smiling back to her.

"Cody there's something I have to tell you," Jazmin said getting Cody more nervous.

"Man, does she like me," thoughts began to race across his head as he heard those words,"Yes," he replied slowly remembering that she was waiting for him to respond.

"You can let go of my hand," Jazmin giggled, turning as red as Cody's hair when he tried to die it a Auburn color, deep down knowing that that was a lie that she believed to be true.

A/N: Please review! ; )

I love when I get feed back : )

So next chapter will be the rest of the day and in Japan, will be finished very soon!

Thanks for reading : )


	12. Dancing On The Sea

A/N: This is a big thanks to everyone who has review, thanks you guys are one of the most important motivations of my writing, your reviews give me ideas and make me smile : )Thanks to tiger002 for all the helps you've given me since I started writing Suite Life fics and my others : ) And thanks to Chicas for your feed back, thanks for also helping me with my writing, giving me tips and stuff : ) And another big thanks to Elianna22, for the reason I write Zailey! I loved the idea of them as a couple from the first episode but never thought of writing one and after reading all your great stories about Zailey, I just had to write : ) And thanks to everyone else that I haven't mentioned and who've reviewed : ) please R&R and Tell Me What You Think! And I would appreciate if I got more reviews, I only been getting reviews from a returning amount of readers, not that I don't love that they do that {Thanks Guys}, its just my visitors:review ration has been visitors:40 and reviews: 2 {at the most} so please review after reading it would make my day ; )

Zack POV

I was laying on my bed after me and Bailey spent some time together early as my phone began to vibrate, like the side of the ship as the waves of water and sea salt sprayed the the ship. "Hello," I answered as I sat up from my bed looking at my clock, 6:43, man I was laying there for more than a hour, just thinking about, well everything, Bailey, Cody and his situation with London and Bailey's cousin, Jazmin who had already hit it off with Cody and was the reason London was sad.

"Hey Zack it's Marcus," Marcus replied, with the sound of Woody talking in the background, probably about his talents at farting classic rock, his relationship with Addison, Video games and food were his main topics but felt like the only topics as those four dominated his conversation, just like how Addison dominated him in arm wrestling, which is a hilarious sight since he's like three times bigger and she's as skinny as a twig.

"Whats up," I asked hoping he wanted to hang out or something cause I was getting really bored after I began to think over the same things a second time around, and dreaded going for a third.

"Hey me and Woody are going to the game room, wanna come," Marcus asked, with a sound in his voice as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you guys there," I answered, now finally having something to do, just hoping Woody hadn't ate any gassy foods before hand, particularity any buffet of any kind or random birth day party he show up to.

At the game room... "Hey what's up Zack," Marcus called out as I walked into the room, noticing that no one else was in there, it was practically deserted except for us three.

"Hey," Woody followed, as he thankfully took a sip of water, not the Mexican buffet. "Hey so what do you guys wanna play," I asked tired of not doing anything, and of wonder noticing nothing showing signs of beginning recently played by the two.

"Well we called you over for your opinion," Woody asked getting a little serious, as he put on a rarely seen expression on his usually goofy face.

"Ok fine shoot it at me," I replied a little bit disappointed that we would just be talking but it was better than nothing, but this was worth it cause I, well everyone has rarely seen his serious side.

"Well I thinking of breaking up with Addison, at least until she stops worrying about everything like being insecure and stuff," Woody said firmly, like the middle of a rope during a tug of war.

"Well I think you should do what you think is the best decision," I answered not wanting to choose for him on a serious matter like this.

"Yeah that's the same thing I said," Marcus agreed," Hey let's play some pool." Marcus added before tossing us two pool sticks as he lined up the balls.

"Yeah I guess your right," Woody agreed, I noticed that he had lightened up a bit but was still thinking.

But Woody's little speech still lingered in the atmosphere as his Mexican Buffet meals{yes plural} would stick around for the next couple days, passing its time, jamming out to Stairway To Heaven, as they play a make shift tournament of the game.

Meanwhile Cody and Jazmin {end of Zack pov}

"Heres Bailey's cabin," Jazmin announced, after decided she would hang out with Bailey instead of having Cody walk her back to her own cabin.

"Yup there it is," Cody lamely replied not knowing what else to say, as he adjusted his collar, feeling a sudden rise in temperature as he felt more and nervous as they got close to the door, his heart pounding faster and louder with each step.

"Yeah," Jazmin awkwardly replied," Thanks for showing me around," she finished with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood as she noticed how nervous, a tomato red Cody was getting.

"No problem it was my pleasure," Cody blushed with his smile before Jazmin was about to give him a hug, but he raised his hand before she could then shook one of her advancing hands, shaking it like he just accept a business contract, making the situation even more awkward.

"Ok later," Jazmin said before using the spare key card Bailey lent to her earlier, before giving him a quick wave, then walking into the small cabin before releasing a sigh.

"Bye," Cody blankly said still regaining his voice from what he stopped her from doing, he wanted to hug her but another thing was holding him back.

He slowly walked away, once down the hall," Stupid Stupid," he repeatidly said to himself as he slapped his forehead, trying to clear his head of the unknown thought, feeling that held him back.

They all had their usual night but in the morning they be docked in Japan...

4:00 A.M, Zack's room

He knew the sun would rise at around 5:00 so he took a quick shower than got dressed without waking Marcus, he then slipped out of his room before noticing how cold it was outside, he ran and got a jacket but he carried it instead just in case Bailey wouldn't have one.

He ran to the part of the ship with the girls cabins, he ran in the dark supported by the dim lighting of the ships "night lights".

He knocked on Bailey and London's cabin door, hoping it would be Bailey answering.

In the Girl's cabin...

Bailey awoke at the sound of knock, she first turned to her chicken clock and unset it since she was already up, then she slipped on her pink piggy she groggily walked to the cabin door.

When she saw Zack, her look of annoyance went away as it was replace with the happiness of seeing Zack. "Hey what are you doing here," Bailey questioned smiling, remembering that it was like 4 o'clock.

"Came to get you," he answered with a big grin before just grabbing her by the arm and dragging her off.

"Zack what the hell," Bailey protested in confusion, and worry if her boyfriend had taken anything that would make him act like this.

"Just come on," Zack laughed silently as they, well he continued to drag her down the hall, the poor heels of the little pink piggies coming off as Bailey resisted because she thought Zack was drunk, scanning him for any signs of being so.

"No," Bailey finally said as she pulled her arm out of his hold, checking Zack's reaction to it, as his dragging her across the boat thing was making her nervous and worried.

"C'mon I just want to go to the top of the ship there something there I think you'll like," Zack smiled reassuringly as he noticed the look on Bailey's face.

"What the hell, you could've told me first I thought you were drunk," Bailey replied in disbelief, lightly punching Zack on the arm.

They then slowly walked up the stairs to the very top of the ship hand in hand and when they arrived at the top the sun rise had already began to rise as the water a intense tangerine orange color with tints of pinks and a purple and blue reflection of the sky, a picture perfect moment, Zack in his black v neck, gray skinny jeans, and all white vans took the jacket he was holding in his hand and wrapped it around his love, Bailey who was wearing her pjs that had little pictures of things from Kettlecorn, like tractors, pigs, cow, hay and all other sorts of farms things with a dark gray jacket wrapped around her shoulder that gave off the aroma of the one thing she couldn't be happy without, her addiction, the drug that made her feel like their love was so strong that, their love itself, Could Explode the Sun and Destroy the Universe, but none of it would matter if they had each other, as Zack slowly, as if he was moving with the movement of the rising sun, moved in just inches away from Bailey, before they took a long caring, passionate stare into each others eyes, as the sun shined like a one man show on Fourth of July.

Then meeting in the middle, both with desire, and the love straight from their hearts, as their lips smashed against each other like the rocks at the bottom of Niagara Falls, freely crashing into each other. They both opened a smile at the same moment, almost reading each others thoughts, knowing almost exactly how the other felt, before diving there tongues into each others mouth like miners who were dropped into the middle of a gold rush, they continue their sharing of compassion and affection as they both needed air, they than stood upon the perfect view, but only looking to each others eyes, holding a conversation without words, as Zack broke the stare embracing Bailey in a hug, as they now looked out onto the show of colors dancing on the sea.

A/N: OK I reference one of my stories in this chapter, I'm not going to tell you where : ) , its a competition of who ever finds it first and puts it into a review and the winner will be announced on the next update ; ) So R&R Please it would mean a lot, AND tell me what you think of the Zailey kiss at the end of this chapter : )

Oh yeah i had to reupload this chapter cause Fanfiction . net has been glitchy when i've been uploading and stuff so sorry for the inconvience : )

please review ; ) next xchapter they dock in japan so stay tuned : )

and they already are apporching japan in the zailey scene at the end of this chapter : )


	13. I Hid It Deep Down, and I'm Sorry

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot : ) And, Joey P, thanks for all your reviews, but please sign up so I can personally thank you : ) And please ask your sister that you mentioned to do the same or just leave reviews : ) I wanna know what she thinks too ; )

oh and no one won the contest cause no one noticed where the reference to my other story was : (

so I will make another little contest for you guys in this chapter and the winner will be announced with the next update ; )

this might be one of my most emotional chapters ever...tell me what you think.

And sorry for the wait I was half way done with this chapter and I sprained my middle and index finger cause I got a car door slammed on them so I had to wait for the pain to go away to continue sorry : )

It still hurts but I wanna finish this chapter for you guys : ) And I type most of this chapter with one hand during the times I couldn't bear the pain to use my other, but I did it all for you guys, so please R&R for me ; )

Oh yeah and just a reminder, my Oc Jazmin, is "played" by Nicole Anderson, from, Jonas LA.

Cody and Woody's cabin...

London had decided to talk to Cody, after she spent half of the night crying until she just fell asleep when Bailey and Jazmin came inside, she was going to confess to Cody before it was to late and he would never know her feelings for him.

She stood in front of the for a couple minutes debating with herself, to whether she wanted to go through with it, before knocking and taking a slow, nervous breath.

Cody heard the knock from his desk, where he was doing his homework, he set his pencil down to get the door after he remembered that Woody was with Addison.

London started to get worried that Cody wouldn't be there, but right after that thought had went through her mind the door open, revealing the person that could make her happy or devastated in one conversation.

"Hey what's up London," Cody asked now just realizing the sad expression she had on her face since Jazmin had arrived.

"Can we talk," London answered failing to force a smile, just being able to change the painted on expression of her eyes.

"Yeah come in," Cody replied moving to the side as she walked in.

He motioned her to sit on his bed,after he saw her eye the filth on Woody's side, that thankfully he sprayed with antibacterial whenever Woody was gone or even on him when he fell asleep after his invasion of the buffet and his after shock bombing runs.

It was silent for a moment before Cody decided to speak,"So what's wrong."

"I care about you," London spoke up from her daze to the now two toned carpet of Woody and Cody's respective sides of the room.

Cody wasn't sure on how to take the comment,"And I care about you."

"No Cody, I have feelings for you, more than friends feelings and I'm sad because I know you care about Jazmin in that way," London managed to confess as a tear slid down her cheek smearing her mascara.

Cody was in shock of London's confession, he didn't know what to say, he stared at the pretty girl with her tears that were the color of her mascara and were like a running clouded waterfall.

He felt the need to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her everything was wrong and it would be all right, but he recognized them as the same feelings he had when Jazmin had tried to give him a hug, the same feeling he got when he first liked Bailey but the feeling had him back from fully committing himself to liking her and trying to be with her.

Cody knew he cared about London since they met and became friends, but he began to think that he caring for as a friend had clouded his feeling for her, to be with her and how deep down he wanted to be more than her friend, and due to the fact that he thought she would never feel the same.

He reached out to London and lifted her face by her chin so that they were looking directly in the eye. Her tears had stopped flowing and awaited an answer.

"London, I'm that I had to put you through this," Cody paused bringing his face closer to her's as he scooted closer to her on the bed ," But it took you telling me everything to realize how I feel about you and I have always have since the day we became friends, but I buried them cause I was always thought that I'd never have a slight chance that you would feel the same and I tried to convince myself that I didn't feel that ways towards you by liking other girls, but I never cared for other girl."

London face was in a mix of happiness, confusion, shook, and love she thought she was just imagining that Cody had said all that to her, cause it sounded to good to be true.

She snapped back to reality after she noticed how close Cody was and wrapped her arms around him tightly, half checking if what was happening was real and half not wanting to let go. Cody hugged her back hoping that she had forgiven him for making her go through all of what was happening and how long it had taken him to realize how he felt about her.

The two both held each other for what felt like an eternity as they felt the warmth of each others beating chest smiled at the tingle that they felt when they had began holding each other, a feeling that they both haven't felt with no other.

Meanwhile with Jazmin and Bailey...In London and Bailey's cabin...

"Yeah it was so romantic," Bailey smiled as she remember the moment her and Zack had shared.

"Yeah you guys are like Boney and Clyde," Jazmin agreed excitedly almost bouncing off the chair she was sitting in.

"The out law couple that were on the run and finally got shot down together during the depression," Bailey asked making sure she had heard her cousin right.

"Oh never mind, more like Angelina and Brad," Jazmin half grinned and half thought as she caught her mistake of using a reference that she had heard in a song.

They were talking about everything that had been going on and their conversation was interrupted by the knock of the cabin door.

"Oh I'll get it," Jazmin volunteered as she practically ran to get the door.

She opened the door to see a smiling London holding hands with Cody, London trying not to make eye contact and Cody doing his best to giver her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey can we talk," Cody asked knowing that he really would end up hurting her, probably making her think he was just using him.

"Yeah I guess," Jazmin tried her best not to sound sad in front of everyone, but her facial expression silenced the cabin.

London then walked passed her into the cabin as she walked out into the hall with Cody.

Out in the Hall...

Cody felt really bad about it, Jazmin was a great girl, but he knew London was the one for him, he knew what he was telling her would would be hard," I'm sorry but can you hear me out."

Jazmin gave him the ok in a sad, blank expression, part of her wanted to just run then and there but she decided to stay to hear him out

"I liked you but I didn't realize that I cared about London since I met her and when I kept telling myself she would never go for me, I tried to replace her with other girls without even noticing, but I just have to say I'm sorry," Cody quickly finished due to the situation's vibes that were hard to talk over.

Jazmin was at a lost for words, she tried to be understanding but she felt like she had been used, and a steady rush of tears were steadily falling down her face.

Cody didn't know what to do so he decided it would be best if he left her, so she wouldn't be even more confused if he had tried to comfort her," I'm sorry," Cody repeated as he opened the door and walked into the cabin.

Jazmin didn't know what to do now since she couldn't go back into the cabin with him in there so she just took off, her face buried keeping its stare to the ground, she didn't know where she would be going but right now that didn't matter to her.

The Docking of the SS Tipton in Japan...

The ship's captain had decided to dock the ship at a small Japanese Island off the main land first to refuel , and to avoid the rush of the docks when the scheduled route to the main part would be traveled by many cargo ships.

Off the ship...

The students of Seven Seas High were all in a large group walking towards, a old customed Japanese village, ones like you see in the rural parts of Japan, the sea air making a fresh scent in the wind as the gentle breeze blowed on the town, barley moving the trees and flowers.

"Wow this is really different than what I thought Japan would be like," Zack jokingly announced motioning to the houses sliding doors," Wheres the arcade."

"I know and wheres the big sushi bars and malls with huge food courts," Woody agreed as he and Addison began to separate from the group to walk around the town.

The town looked like it had five thousand residents residing in it at the least but was small enough to walk around in a short time.

Zack and Bailey...

"Hey Zack where I'm from there's less people then here and its on a bigger area," Bailey said turning looking to Zack, sort of like a reminder that they said they would spend a week at each others respective family's over spring break or 2 weeks each over summer.

"Yeah Kettlecorn would take some adjusting but as long as I have you I'll be fine," Zack smiled as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Really," Bailey smiled questioning, teasing at the cheesy line Zack used and how sweet it had sounded to her.

"Yeah come on I want to show you some thing," Zack said wrapping his hand around hers as they walked off in the opposite direction of the group.

Maddie and Nia...

"Hey Maddie let's go meet some hot surfer guys on the beach," Nia suggested as the last time they went to check out guys they ended up drinking smoothies with Marcus.

"Yeah let's go," Maddie laughed as she pulled out her bikini from her backpack almost at the same time as Nia, they shared a high five, oblivious to the small isolated setting of the town, and Maddie not using her brain, not remembering that the waters in the Northern Pacific were below the fiftys range.

"Hey wait for me," Marcus called out to them as he saw them pull out bikinis, running after them as they darted to the beach, just hoping he would get some play time with all chicks volley ball or football.

Cody and London...

"Hey Cody can we go somewhere alone," London winked at Cody, who wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah I have the perfect place," Cody dragged her off leaving Jazmin the only one left.

Jazmin stopped walking and looked around the the part of the town she was in seemed to have a lot of shop so she decided to look in the first one that caught her eye.

The shop seemed to be one that you accidentally stumble upon and it would have the coolest things, Jazmin walked around the store looking at all the items that were for sale, she got a little startled to find a short older woman, probably in her fourty's sitting in a chair rearranging the shelf.

Jazmin decided to bolt out of there cause the woman had a frightening look on her so she ran and as she ran out the door she bumped into a girl who seem the same age as her, she apologized and began walking again,she tried to gather herself before anyone saw her.

Mr. Mosbey and Miss Tutweiler...

"Emma, would you care to take a stroll on the beach," Mr. Mosbey smile to the d, redheaded teacher, linking her arm with his own.

"Yes I would," Miss Tutweiler smiled as they walked towards the secluded part of the island's full circle beach.

They walked onto the beach, now hand in hand, a scene resembling a newly married couple of a romantic movie, both having relationship problems before finding each other, Jazmin who also had seen the secluded setting upon arriving on the island walk over to just think but she soon saw another happy couple, she couldn't help but smile at how happy they were even though it angered her that she couldn't get away from anything.

She decided it would be easier to just spend the day at the ship as she began walking back to the SS Tipton, alone thinking about how happy almost everyone was and London probably hated her now but she just dragged her self to go to sleep in her cousins cabin and hopefully wake up from her bad dream.

Zack and Bailey...

Zack took her to a spot he saw as they made the final approach to the island, when he and Bailey had shared the kiss, that couldn't get out of his mind, even though her held long kisses and made out with her before the one they shared earlier had left him and her both wanting more of the compassion, care, loving sensation, but it held so much more emotion than the others, as if their love had jumped up a single staircase in a very short time.

"Wow," was all Bailey could say as Zack stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, as she looked out on the view of the ocean and the SS Tipton where it was anchored, the spot over looked everything from a top.

"I love you," Zack slowly breathed onto her neck as she turned around in his hold facing him inches from his face, as her hair lightly blew in the winds brushing on the side of his head, almost tangling itself into his hair and along his shoulder.

"I love you too," Bailey smile as they gave each other a quick yet loving, passionate kiss on the lips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck their boy's right up against each other and the beating of each others heart fitting together like the way the sun and moon fitted together.

Cody and London...

"Hey Cody how'd you know where all this was," London asked motioning to the natural flower garden around her and Cody that seemed to stretch as much as two foot ball fields.

"I honestly didn't but I'm glad you like it," Cody laughed as he pick up a beautiful yellow flower from the ground beside him, remembering that at first he was going to just go to a park if there was one but this was way better.

He slowly placed it tucked behind London's ear with the stem between her hair and the tip flowing out matching her personality and looks.

She smiled at Cody and wrapped her arms around his neck closing the gap between them, at first Cody was nervous and hesitated but relaxed just by looking at her then pulling her even closer by the waist.

"Hey Cody," London blushed smiling up to Cody as she raise her hand from resting on his chest.

"Yeah," Cody answered in a cheery voice, as their fused body heat made him smile, causing London to smile at him as if it were a chain reaction.

"Well you know how you said you tried to hide your feeling from yourself and everyone else," London asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah," Cody answered slowly unsure of where this was going.

"Well did you have any, you know thoughts about me," London shyly asked trying to hide the red coming to her face.

"Uh like day dreams," Cody answered trying to pass off the question, due to him being shy of telling London what his day dreams consisted of and he didn't want to lie to her but he had never told anyone.

"Yeah tell me," London insisted, looking if she was up to something, showing a slight smirk.

"Oh but they weren't that interesting," Cody laughed as he tried to avoid that dart jumping right into the next one.

"Oh so I'm not interesting to you," London pressed on before putting their boy's back into full contact.

"Aah," Cody made a sound at a lost for words.

"Did they go like this," London flirtatiously asked before pressing her lips full onto his, at first he was taken back in shock, almost retreating, but as the warmth of her lips heated his own, as they stay in that position for what seem like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Yeah," Cody smiled as London let out a giggle since she knew that's what he thought about.

Woody and Addison...

"Hey Addison can we talk," Woody said getting to the reason why he had wanted to separate from the group, as he surprisingly threw his bowl of rice into the trash something that he never did to often.

"Uh yeah sure," Addison answered as she got a worried and confused look from Woody's body language, as he was giving off an odd vibe that she had never felt before.

"Well you have to understand," Woody slowly began," I feel like you don't trust me and even though we made up and I loved it and all the moments I've spent with you, it's clouded by the reason we were making up in the first place and it was something so small and I think we should wait until we can both completely trust and give our love and trust to each other," Woody finished the painful lines as he showed a feeling of sadness and confusement in his face.

"But I do love you," a teary eyed Addison answered, now feeling the slight weakness in her body as if her knees would collapse under her thin frame.

"Yeah I know and I love you to, but if we can't trust each other or any thing else, I think we will both get hurt even more than anything in the long run," Woody answered from his heart," But I still want to be with you, I just want to take a break so we understand each other more and," Woody trailed off as a water dripped Addison, with the steady flow of tears ran down her face, ran in the opposite direction.

"Well that's not a new site but this time it really hurts," Woody said to himself as he knew that it was better for the both of them and also regretting that he listened to himself on the decision, wishing he forgot all about the cracks that needed to be refilled along their relationships lines.

A/N: I feel this is a very emotion chapter for three reasons

1: My index and middle finger got crushed by a door and were practically black and purple, literally.

2: What I put Jazmin, London, Cody, Woody and Addison through and Mr. Mosbey and Miss Tutweiler and even Zack and Bailey, both happy and sad, but that's where I wanted to be headed in this chapter.

3: I took way to long to update, even though I couldn't move the fingers on my left hand and they still hurt really bad, but I hope you guys/girls understand on why it took so long, so please R&R, tell me what you think : )

And for you Avatar: The Last Airbender fans please R&R my story please ; )

And one more thing...this is my longest chapter ever! and I owe it all to my readers if you guys didnt review and show me support, I probably would have never gotten this far : )


	14. Jazmin

Author's Note!: Wow it's been forever since I've wrote for this fic, I had maybe four or five chapters ready to release until my dang computer crashed and I lost all my stories and everything, so I decided to update this chapter because I've finally got some freetime! Haha so enjoy and please review!

1 week after they first arrived in Japan

Jazmin was on the sky deck, looking over the ocean just thinking about how everything with Cody turned out , at first he seemed to like her, but after everything with him and London, she didn't know if she should just get over it or go with that lingering gut feeling that she should wait for him.

The first couple of days of them being together felt like her world was over, she felt like a outcast that didn't have anywhere to turn. She avoided everyone especially London and Cody, keeping to herself. After a couple of days though, she slowly started to return to hanging out with Bailey and Zack.

Bailey and Zack knew to not bring up Cody and London when she was around, but knew they couldn't avoid each other forever.

Later that day in Zack's Cabin

Zack's Pov

"Uhm I think I should talk to Jazmin and maybe bring the group back together," I thought as I zoned out with Bailey starting to fall asleep on my lap, her hair falling perfectly over her face, moments like this made me one of the happiest people on earth.

As much as I didn't want to, I decided to wake Bailey up,"Hey beautiful sorry I need to get up."

"Shut up Zack," Bailey said half annoyed half smiling to me as I laughed and kissed her on the cheek as she got up.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Jazmin about everything with Cody and London," I said to my girlfriend who give me a proud thankful look before kissing me.

I left to go look for her which wasn't that hard because I run into her on the Sky Deck.

"Hey Jazmin can we talk real quick," I asked walking towards her, trying to quickly think of how I should bring London and Cody up.

"Yeah sure Zack whats up," Jazmin responded trying to hide her forced smile from me.

"Ahh I wanted to talk to you about London And Cody," I quickly said without realizing London was walking right behind us.

Authors note! : Sorry for such a small chapter but hopefully I can have another update up soon = )

Please Review!


End file.
